Devices for conveying rod-shaped pieces of material to a lathe are known in the art. In one arrangement shown in DE-AS 1,477,466, predetermined lengths of the rod-shaped material are stacked in a magazine. The predetermined lengths are inserted into the chuck of a processing machine, such as a lathe, and are removed after processing by means of a simple piston-plunger unit. The apparatus also includes a magnetic circuit and a fluid regulator. Such an arrangement has the drawback that the guide is of insufficient length for feeding long-stock material, since the piston is shown to have a relatively short path of travel.
Another example of a prior art device shown in DE-Gm 7,033,159 which includes a long, one-piece piston for conveying the rod-stock material. In addition, the piston has a very short mounting at the insert end of the device which is undesirable because of the possibility of damage to the piston and cylinder.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the present invention to provide an improved device which overcomes one or more of the aforesaid problems. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide a device for feeding stock material which is significantly simple in its construction and is economical but is yet highly dependable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for feeding stock material which avoids undesirable buckling of the stock material during the feeding operation.